Conventional mobile communication systems have been realized as information providing systems in which users operate mobile terminals (mobile stations) so as to connect them to the Internet and browse, via the mobile terminals, web information provided by WWW servers. Examples of such information providing systems include i-scheme service (service name) provided by NTT DoCoMo, Inc., and the like.